As the interest in collectible items has increased recently, there has been an associated interest in developing methods for displaying small collectibles. These collectible items include small scale models of automobiles and the like. This interest stems from the decreasing market share held by miniature model cars, and particularly models of various types of racing cars. Typically, these items have been displayed using wall mounted display boxes or shelves. These display methods do nothing to enhance the appearance of these items and are rather limited in their potential uses. It is believed that a method of simultaneously displaying and enhancing the appearance of miniature model cars would rejuvenate the sales of the cars and expand the market for the cars to include serious adult collectors of racing memorabilia.
It would be desirable to provide a method for protecting these items, enhancing their appearance and adapting them for practical, everyday uses beyond that of a mere display piece. The present invention addresses this need.